


Harley

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Harley's POV, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Riddler - Freeform, Scarecrow - Freeform, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could kill her undoubtedly. </p><p>Maybe this time he will.</p><p>But she won't go without saying this, the thing she's been planning to say for quite some time now. The absolute truth; the <em>I just need you to know this</em> rather than glossing over another broken bone, another bloodstain, another bruise or crack in her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley

She can't help but flinch in anticipation of a blow that never comes. Her bag is knocked from her grip, his hands bruising her as he slams her hard into the wall and whispers, chilling,

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

Harley scrunches her eyes shut in panic. Adrenaline is racing through her. His entire body is pressed against hers, effectively pinning her. He could kill her undoubtedly. 

Maybe this time he will.

But she won't go without saying this, the thing she's been planning to say for quite some time now. The absolute truth; the  _I just need you to know this_ rather than glossing over another broken bone, another bloodstain, another bruise or crack in her heart.

"Dontcha get it, Mistah J?" Harley says softly, his fingers still digging into her ribs. "I love ya. I always have, from the first moment we was together. And when ya say I can't leave- you're right. Baby, you're right, I can't. Even though y'hurtin' me, ignorin' me, I can't. 'Cause I love ya. I don't know if you love me, and I don't want to cause I'm scared of the answer."

Somewhere during her brave little speech, he'd relinquished his grip and was watching her with a softened, yet unreadable expression.

"Sometimes I wanna kill ya," she takes a breath and continues, "and I know ya feel the same. I just want ya to know I don't do this to hurt ya, I just do it 'cause everyone tells me I should leave and y'ain't no good for me, puddin'."

She stops for a second, gathers the courage to look him in the eye, but he just watches and doesn't give a answer.

"I'm sorry I upset ya," Harley tells him, almost pleading now. "Sometimes it just gets too much ya know? I didn't try and leave to hurt _you_ , I tried 'cause  _I_ didn't want to hurt any more."

She exhales, a sad, shaky sound; eyes downcast and a few tears slipping out, dragging mascara across her cheeks. All she wants is to throw herself back in his arms, have him comfort her and take her to bed. But she won't. She's brave, and they  _have_ to bring this up, like adults, like normal people do.

"Dar-ling," says the Joker, earnest as he can be.

Her eyes flicker up to his intense gaze.

"You know _no one_  loves you more than I do."

His fingers cup her cheeks, his thumb strokes her jaw.

She wonders if that's true. She wonders if the countless hours she's spent with the others were all just full of lies.

" _Harley_ ," Jonny would hiss, arms tight around her as she wept. "You're a psychologist. You know what this is."  
 He'd convince her, and she'd vow not to go back. And the next time, he never said I told you so, though he had every right.

" _Harley_ ," Eddie would huff, arms folded in anger, pacing furiously though his expression would soften when he caught sight of her, sitting empty and heartbroken. "You deserve so much better."

" _Harley_ ," Red would sigh. They would be curled up in bed together, little or no clothes separating them, hot chocolate in hand and the promise of a good night's sleep where Harley wasn't scared of who'd she'd wake up to- _her_  Joker, or the madman that punished her sometimes for things she didn't even do. "I love you, honey. Stay with me." And she would. But she'd be back with him soon enough.

Were they all lying? Do they just not _understand_  how the Joker really does love her? How can it be wrong when she still loves him so much, and sometimes _craves_ his anger?

The problem is, her friends only see one side of the story. They don't witness how much he cares for her, and pity her. They don't realise that he _made_ her. They're perfect for each other.

Her reckless heart screams out for his touch, and like always, she goes with that.

"I know, Mistah J," Harley relents.

A grin spreads across his face, reserved only for her that sends a thrill racing through her.

"Come to bed," he orders, leads her to his bedroom, wraps his strong arms around her delicate body and kisses her hair.

She turns to kiss him properly, deep, hopes it conveys all her feelings for him.

" _Harley_ ," he sighs against her lips. Fond, affectionate.

And only when _he_  says it does it really mean anything.


End file.
